


Rumor Has It

by ZaynCentric



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Zayn-centric, and he gets mobbed, and the boys protect him, and there are a lot of rumors on him, basically everyone is a judgemental jerk, zayn centric, zayn gets mobbed, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynCentric/pseuds/ZaynCentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zianourry please? Zayn becomes overwhelmed with always being stalked by the paps. Then a bad rumor about Zayn happens, so when they’re leaving from somewhere, the exit is completely swarmed with paparazzi and Zayn gets separated from their escort to the car and the paps go crazy surrounding him and practically attacking him, so he has a huge mental breakdown in front of everyone. He passes out from being overwhelmed and when he wakes up, his four boyfriends try to comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

Liam held his shaking lover close to his chest, his face red with anger and frustration. They were seated in the small ‘living room’ inside the tour bus, the others surrounding them. Louis was standing up, pacing back and forth with Harry watching his movements from the floor. Niall was seated on the couch next to his two boyfriends, one of his hands holding Zayn comfortingly. 

“I can’t believe them! Thinking they have the right to just do that!” Louis was ranting and cursing under his breath, trying to stay quiet for Zayn’s sake. He knew how much the younger boy hated it when he cursed.

“It’s all those rumors of him that’s got them riled up.” Though Harry didn’t really need to say it out loud. They all understood exactly why it happened, they just didn’t want to believe it. Just the thought of it made Liam tighten his grip on Zayn’s smaller frame.

“Doesn’t give them the right to go into his dress room.” It had been just a few minutes ago, Zayn in his dressing room and getting ready for their rehearsal on that tomorrow night’s concert. He was a little nervous, and he had a good reason to. Rumors of him quitting One Direction and becoming a solo artist spiraled out of almost nothing, and he’s become the center of attention suddenly. Of course it wasn’t true, why on Earth would he ever leave? He had four amazing boyfriends, millions of fans supporting them, and he’s travelling the world with the people he loves, doing what he loves. He’d be an idiot to even think about leaving.

However, some paparazzi didn’t agree (or maybe they did but could really care less). So as he was getting ready in his room, the other boys on the tour bus since they got ready earlier, there was a knock at the door. Making sure he was decent and not missing anything, he opened the door, expecting Lou or one of the boys sneaking out of their room.

He didn’t expect cameras to be shoved in his face, flashes blinding him. He could hear several voices he didn’t recognize, asking him questions, trying to be louder than the other. Using one hand to cover his eyes, he tried to shove the door back. All he could really think was make it stop. 

“Mr. Malik, thoughts on leaving One Direction?”

“Is it true you might leave Modest Management?”

“Rumors of you and Justin Bieber coming up with a new album together, is this true?”

He would usually slam the door, tell them all to get lost from the other side of the door. But he didn’t because he was just frozen. The camera’s bright flashes stopped him from seeing even a few feet ahead of him, their piercing voices filling his head. He just stood their in complete shock, trying to cover his face from their view and just wait for something to happen.

It didn’t take long for security to get there. The lights from the cameras and practical screams from the paparazzi alerted them enough. Zayn watched as security shoved the paparazzi away from him, blocking their view of him. Paul had come up to him since he was the closest one to all five of the boys, a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay? They didn’t hurt you, right?” Zayn nodded his head, watching as security had forced the group of paparazzi out one of the side entrances. The hallway was now mostly empty, some of the technicians racing around to get everything ready. 

“How’d they get in?” Paul pinched the bridge of his nose, letting go of Zayn and watching the crew members race around with different equipment. “Apparently one of them had posed as a reporter for Fabulous Magazine. Must’ve sneaked around back and let some of them in.” Zayn nodded his head again, leaning against the doorframe to his room. He was still shaken on what just happened and he was grateful that he had gotten ready before it happened. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to get ready after something like that. He didn’t even know how he would get through the concert tomorrow.

“The other boys are still on the bus. I’ll tell everyone else that you all couldn’t make it to the rehearsal.” He smiled gratefully at Paul before running down the long, bland hallway. Going out the back entrance where only certified people were allowed, he made his way to the tour bus.

…………….

“Whatever, they’re gone now.” Louis glared at Niall, which was saying something since it was Niall they were talking about. “No, not whatever! Who knows how far it could’ve gotten had security not been there? He could’ve gotten hurt!” Niall flinched at Louis’ outburst and the older boy frowned with guilt, realizing what he just did. He sat down next to Niall, wrapping him tightly in his arms, his own personal way of saying sorry without actually saying it. Harry rested his head against Niall’s legs, letting his blonde lover know that he was here for him too.

“B-But I’m not leaving! I d-didn’t-“ Liam shushed Zayn, pulling the older boy onto his lap fully so Zayn’s head was resting where his neck and shoulder met. Stroking the small hairs at the back of Zayn’s neck, he whispered loving words that helped lull Zayn to sleep. The boy was letting out small puffs of breath against his neck, shifting every once in a while to get comfortable in his slumber.

“C’mon, we should go to bed.” Niall stood up first and was lifted off his feet by Harry, who giggled quietly as he carried the boy to his bunk. Louis rolled his eyes (but with a loving smile) and joined the others to the bunk. He ended up in the bunk just under Niall’s, who was next to Harry’s. They had asked for a bus with a room in the back, a nice large bed where they all could fit and cuddle. Of course Paul thought cuddle meant doing it for five hours straight, so they were denied a large bed. Liam carefully lifted Zayn up, making sure not to wake him up. He carried him to his bunk, deciding to slip inside the small sleeping area with him. He slipped under Zayn’s body, allowing the boy to sleep on top of him, his chest now becoming Zayn’s pillow.

“I don’t ever want to see him go through that again.” He could hear the others hum in agreement from their bunks, all of their curtains pushed open so they could see where Liam and Zayn were from the other row of bunks. They all had different ways of dealing with each other’s distress. Liam would turn into “Daddy Direction” and never leave said distressed boy until he was better. Louis would become overprotective, overemotional, over everything really. Wouldn’t let it rest until justice was served (at least that’s they way he would put it, though Liam doesn’t think he really cares much about justice). Niall would start to unknowingly baby his upset lover, care for him as if he was incapable of doing it himself. Harry would just tell horrible knock knock jokes until you would laugh, distracting you from your problems.

Zayn was the one who would stay quiet and listen to your problems, offering cuddles as if they would solve everything (which it sometimes did). 

“It won’t happen again. We’ll make sure of that.” The others nodded at Harry’s words, and one by one, they all fell into a deep sleep though their thoughts all centered around Zayn.

…..

One Direction’s Zayn Malik hits a female at Night Fusion?

Is Zayn Malik really so innocent?

Lauren Poleten claims to be slapped by pop star, Zayn Malik

Liam practically threw his phone across the room, watching it land on the couch with a muffled thud. Louis, Harry, and Niall had left the tour bus about an hour ago to apologize for missing yesterday’s rehearsal. He stayed behind since Zayn was still sleeping and he didn’t have the heart to wake him up. Who knows how many paparazzi were waiting to shove their cameras in Zayn’s face? It couldn’t have gotten any worse than this.

But then Louis texted him and told him to check his Twitter.

Clicking onto the links to the articles, he read about the most recent rumor to come up. According to this article, Zayn (with the possibility of leaving One Direction) had snuck out last night and went to a local club, Night Fusion. There, he got pissed and danced sexually with several girls, including a Lauren Poleten. Lauren claimed that she refused to leave the club with Zayn and he slapped her before leaving.

Liam looked down at the oblivious boy that was sleeping on his chest, his lips in a pout from the side of his face being pressed against his chest. Even if he believed this rumor (which he did not, not in a million years) it would be impossible. Zayn had been here the whole night, same clothes from yesterday, his hair that had been styled now a mess from tossing around in his sleep. There was no way in hell Zayn was at any club last night.

He had to lift Zayn slightly to get out of the bunk, leaving the bus to call Louis who answered after the first ring.

“I’ve already talked to Paul; he’s trying to find out what her number is.”

“Who the hell is Lauren?” Louis sighed, Harry and Niall watching him as he spoke to Liam. Technically Niall had found out about the rumors first but Louis was the first to tell Liam about it. It was all everyone was talking about now, even Lou was muttering about how furious she was. She had become a mother figure to them all, and she was out right pissed with this rumor stacked along with the rumor of him leaving.

“I don’t know, look, there are paparazzi everywhere outside. Security managed to keep them away from the bus but eventually we’ll have to go through them. We don’t have enough people to cover the side entrances to the building and the bus. Paul said once the concert starts they’ll most likely begin to wait out by the bus.” Liam pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he picked up from caring after four other boys.

“We can’t just tell them to get lost?”

“Even if we’re performing here, this isn’t our property. We don’t have the rights to kick them out; too much paperwork and not a lot of time.” Louis heard Liam’s defeated sigh and frowned with concern. Though he was still raging inside, he didn’t want any of his lovers to worry.

“It’ll be fine Li, we can handle this. We’ve been through worse.” Liam nodded his head, not caring that Louis couldn’t see it. He looked back to the bus, knowing Zayn would eventually find out about the rumors. Even if he hides Zayn’s phone, he’d find out.

“You should both start heading over here so we can start rehearsals.” Liam sighed and realized Louis was right; it wouldn’t be right to cancel rehearsals for a second time. “Okay, see you guys soon. Love you.” He stuffed his phone into his pocket and walked back onto the bus where Zayn was still sleeping in his bunk. He looked peaceful in his sleep, a small smile now grazing his lips. And though Liam wanted to leave him there, tell everyone that he’s got the flu and won’t be able to make it, he reached out and shook him awake.

“Zaynie? C’mon Zayn, can you wake up for me?” Zayn’s eyes slowly cracked open and he smiled lazily up at Liam. “Hi.” His voice was rough from sleep and he slowly sat up, stretching in the small space provided for him. He looked behind him and frowned when he saw the other empty bunks.

“Where is everyone?” Liam helped him out of the bunk and left to grab him something small to eat. He thought the Granola bar would be good for now, so he grabbed one for each of them.

“They left a while ago to apologize for missing yesterday’s rehearsal. Now they’re just waiting for us to get there so we can start.” Zayn nodded and grabbed his Granola bar, kissing Liam softly before biting on the small snack. “What time is it?”

“Almost noon. C’mon, lets head out.” He was happy they all were too lazy to change out of yesterday’s clothes, so they could leave faster. Zayn had grabbed a beanie on the way out (he thinks it was Harry’s but he’s not sure) and placed it over his ruffled hair. Wrapping an arm around the older boy’s waist, he walked along with him into the building. He didn’t know how long it would be until Zayn would find out about the rumor or how he would react. He was just hoping he could stall that moment.

……..

It didn’t take long for Zayn to find out about the rumors.

Everyone, and he meant everyone, was talking about it. Crew members were muttering about Lauren, not being as quiet as they should’ve been when Liam and Zayn passed them. A few of the stylists they passed had sent both of them sympathetic looks that which got Zayn very confused. It didn’t really help that all Liam could hear from everyone was poor guy and Night Fusion. 

He’s pretty sure Zayn figured out something was wrong when he heard someone mention a girl being slapped at a club. They had finally reached their small media room where their game stations and three other boyfriends were when Zayn asked.

“What’s everyone talking about?” He kissed each of his boyfriends, finally settling down on Harry’s lap on the couch. Liam sat down next to them, Niall sitting down on his with Louis resting his head against Niall’s shoulder.

“What have you heard?” Zayn shrugged his shoulders, shifting around to get more comfortable. Once finding a suitable position he finally answered. “Something about a club. A girl named Lauren getting slapped? Do we know any Laurens?” Niall shook his head, looking over to Louis and Liam for answers. Those two were usually the ones they went to for help, and Liam realize Niall wanted him and Louis to be the ones to tell him.

“Zayn…promise you won’t freak out?” Zayn turned to Liam and hesitantly nodded, frowning with confusion. Liam turned to Louis, wondering how to approach this. Louis was about to say something when Harry beat him to it.

“There’s another rumor about you.” Louis reached over and smacked Harry on the back of the head sharply, earning a shocked cry from their youngest lover. Zayn turned slightly so he could see all four of his boyfriends. “Another one?” None of the boys looked like they were going to answer anytime soon, especially Harry who was looking down at his hands. Probably silently cursing himself for being so blunt.

“Fine, I’ll go ask Lou.” He was about to get up but Harry reacted faster, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist and pulling him back down. Niall reached out and grabbed Zayn’s hands in his, rubbing soothing circles into them slowly. “Guys, come on just tell me! I can handle it, really.” Louis gestured for Liam to stay quiet so he could explain, biting his lip before speaking.

“People are claiming that you snuck out to this club near the arena and got pissed. Some girl named Laruen is saying that you assaulted her when she didn’t want to go home with you.” Zayn was quiet, his face down so they couldn’t see his expression. Liam began to worry and placed his hand under Zayn’s chin, lightly forcing it back up for them to see. He frowned when he saw Zayn smiling, looking at the others with confusion.

“It’s alright I guess. We’ll just prove the rumor wrong and it’ll be old news.” Liam looked up at him with concern, reaching out a hand to hold one of Zayn’s hands, also covering Niall’s. 

“Are you sure? You’re alright with it?” Zayn nodded reassuringly and patted Harry’s arms, hinting for him to let go. Harry obeyed and watched as Zayn hopped off, leaving the room. They all exchanged nervous looks before shrugging, deciding to follow Zayn. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

…….

The concert turned out to be a lot better than they had thought. None of the fans were shouting insults at Zayn and there weren’t any posters dedicated to Lauren. Nobody booed him during his solos like they had actually expected. It was just like any normal show, singing their hearts out and chasing each other around on the stage.

But it was the calm before the storm they supposed.

They were all in the hallway that led to the side entrance where the bus was placed. Security members were surrounding them, waiting for their cue to open the doors and helping the boys out and onto the bus. It happened after every concert, fans and paps waiting near the bus to get a glimpse of the five of them.

But this time it was different. 

One of the security man’s phone rang, a message from one of the security members outside who said it was okay to move. So the door to the side entrance was pushed open, the bright flashes of the camera filling the hallway. The screams from fans and paps filled the boy’s ears as they were moved out of the hallway and outside. Liam was in the front with Niall next to him, knowing how much Niall hated crowds. Louis stood next to Zayn with Harry in the back, waving at fans to let them know that things were perfectly okay.

Except they really weren’t.

There were two things that went wrong. One, security really underestimated how badly paparazzi wanted photos of Zayn Malik, possible abuser of sweet, innocent Lauren. Two, Zayn really should have watched where he was walking, should’ve seen the foot stuck out to trip him. Falling to the ground, he managed to place his hands down before he face planted the concrete. He could hear the screams of Louis and Harry (Liam and Niall probably didn’t even notice his fall). Bodies were pushing up against him and the obnoxiously bright lights of the cameras were all focused on him.

They were screaming his name, Night Fusion and Lauren’s name coming up more than once. He was still down on the ground, hands grabbing at his clothes, his hair, just about anything they could reach. Trying to push away the hands, he hopelessly searched for security, for his boys, for someone to help him out of this. His heart was beating wildly as voices he didn’t recognize yelled out to him, trying to get him to answer. The loud screams of fans as they tried to get closer to him, tried to be able to say they’ve touched the Zayn Malik.

And just like the last time, he froze. Bodies were pushed closer to him making it feel like he couldn’t even breathe. Panic rose tightly in him as he felt like he didn’t have enough air, enough room to even move. The screams only got louder and louder, each trying to force their voice over everyone else’s. Hands were pulling at his shirt, some even at his hair. There were even a few accidental kicks sent to his ribs, or at least he was hoping they were accidental. The flashes wouldn’t stop, even with his eyes closed they were still shining brightly. He curled in on himself, his arms covering his head protectively and his knees tucked to his chest.

Feeling like he was being closed in tighter and tighter, panic coursing through him as he begged for it all to stop. And suddenly there was just darkness, the overwhelming panic finally finished. And he’s never been so grateful.

…….

“C’mon Zaynie. Open your eyes now, can you do that for us?”

He felt a kiss being placed to his forehead as someone’s voice called out to him. Slowly coming back to his senses, he realized it was Niall. He reached out his arm towards the sound of the voice, relieved when he felt Niall’s soft hand grab his own comfortingly. The lips that were on his forehead left and he slowly opened his eyes to see it was Louis. Liam and Harry were on his right with Niall on his left next to Louis.

He looked around and noticed they were in the tour bus on the couch, the pullout bed stretched out. There wasn’t much room (which was why they slept in their own bunks instead of on the small thing) and Liam had to hold Harry close so he wouldn’t slip off the tiny bed. Zayn frowned in confusion; the last thing he remembered was the concert…going outside…being completely surrounded to the point where he couldn’t breathe.

“W-What happened? How long have I been out?” Liam smiled and rubbed a hand through his hair adoringly. All of the boys were out of their stage outfits, now wearing sweats and loose T-shirts. He looked down to see he was wearing Niall’s shirt, which was a little big on him. The sweats probably belonged to Liam since he always forgot to pack sweat pants.

“You passed out.” Louis wacked Harry again, earning a giggle out of Zayn and Niall. Liam just rolled his eyes as he continued to run his fingers through Zayn’s product free hair. 

“You had a mental breakdown when we left. Lou says it’s the stress from the rumors and being mobbed twice. It’s been a few hours, maybe three.” He nodded his head and frowned when he noticed a few scratches on his left arm. He looked at them curiously, and Niall must’ve taken notice. “Crowd was a little too excited. Paul wanted to press charges but we thought you wouldn’t have wanted that if you were conscious.” He nodded his head and closed his eyes again, their presence reminding him that he was safe and at home with his lovers.

“That Lauren girl confessed to lying too. Just wanted attention I suppose.” Zayn’s eyes snapped open as he turned to Louis, a bright smile forming on his face. “Tyler, one of the employees at Modest, found her and practically interrogated her until she gave in. She admitted on video that she was lying and Modest posted it on Twitter.” They all felt a warm, blissful feeling settle in their hearts as Zayn smiled up at them, finally free from the rumors that had caused a frenzy.

“Why don’t you go back to sleep babe? We’ll still be here when you wake up.” Zayn listened to Liam’s words, closing his eyes and gradually falling back to sleep. Liam’s hands were still in his hair, Niall was holding onto his hand, and Louis and Harry were both humming Truly, Madly, Deeply to lull him to sleep.

Eventually they all fell asleep on the small bed, barely being able to fit. Liam was draped protectively over Zayn with Louis wrapping his arm around both of them. Harry and Niall were cuddled close, leaning against Liam and Louis (it was a mystery how they all fit). 

To others it would be uncomfortable being so close to someone, let alone four others. But it just worked for them, everything about their relationship just worked perfectly. They were all there for each other through thick and thin, keeping one another safe while knowing they have four perfect lovers taking care of them. It was unnatural how perfectly everything and everyone fit, how no matter what happened around them, they knew it would be okay if the five of them were together. 

So like many other nights they’ve had (and were to come) they slept in each other’s arms, serene and peaceful. That is until Harry rolled over and fell off the bed, whining until one of them woke up and helped him back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and commenting! I have a Tumblr (zayn-centric-duh) and I'm just posting those stories onto ao3. You can find my other stories there! :)


End file.
